DANDELION MEANIE ver
by kianaevellyn
Summary: Karena Mingyu hanya menginginkan tubuh Wonwoo. "Aku bukan pelacurmu, Tuan Kim!". /Remake/Meanie/Mingyu/Wonwoo/Oneshoot


.

.

.

Dandelion

Mingyu, Wonwoo, Meanie

Remake

.

.

.

.

.

 _kianaevellyn_

.

.

.

GS!

.

.

.

Rate M!

.

.

.

.

Napasnya berat, menguar bersama sesak yang dirasanya dalam dada. Menghentak dari ruang terkecil diantara bulir-bulir udara diparu-parunya. Wajahnya melengos, tiada anggap hawa panas yang mulai menjalar ditubuhnya.

Pundaknya terekspos sempurna sebab dua kancing kemeja yang sudah tiada terkait. Perlihatkan tali hitam dari dalaman yang dikenakan. Gundukan kenyal sedikit mencuat. Begitu indah nan anggun. Menggoda.

Mata yang tiada tatap, menyembunyikan luka teramat dalam. Menautkan benang-benang kusut pada kepala untuk ia simpan memorinya. Wonwoo masih akan menghindar ketika tangan besar itu meraba pipi mulusnya. Hantarkan getaran tak biasa disela darah dan nadinya. Membuat urat sarafnya mati tiba-tiba. Menghentak kasar. Menolak.

"Jangan menolakku," suara berat dan dalam. Seolah jadikan ancaman bagi yang mendengar. Tapi Wonwoo tetap pada pendiriannya. Tiada perhatikan setiap gerakan yang dibuat pelan oleh si tangan besar.

"Aku bukan pelacurmu, Tuan Kim!" lalu jawab dengan bergetar. Jari-jari mungilnya mulai menarik kancing kemeja, menautkan kembali satu sama lain agar kembali seperti semula.

"Tapi kau milikku."

Wonwoo terdiam. Ia tak menjawab, namun manik hitamnya mulai mengunci tatap. Meletakkan berbagai rasa disana. Wonwoo hampir lupa siapa dirinya. Lupa bahwa ujung rambutnya saja sudah dipatenkan oleh seseorang yang tengah berdiri didepannya. Menatapnya balik dengan sudut bibir terangkat. Melecehkan.

"Kau tak seharusnya melupakan hal itu, sayang," Mingyu kembali mendekat. Menarik pelan tangan Wonwoo yang berada pada ujung kemejanya. Pelan-pelan ia bawa tangannya yang lain untuk menyentuh pipi putih itu lagi. Kali ini jauh lebih lembut dari sentuhan yang sebelumnya.

"Jangan sentuh aku dengan tangan kotormu itu!", Wonwoo mengeram, mengepalkan tangannya sekedar menahan gejolak didalam dada. Wonwoo takut, sangat takut. Melihat tatapan Mingyu saja sudah membuat tubuhnya bergetar. Ingin rasanya ia lari. Menembus batas tak kasat mata yang menyelubungi tubuhnya. Tapi Mingyu lebih kuat dari apapun. Dan Wonwoo tiada miliki hak untuk memilih jalan keluar.

Mingyu menarik kuat pinggang Wonwoo hingga gadis itu tersentak. Menubruk kasar dadanya tiada sabar yang menimbulkan rintih kesakitan dari sang pemilik mata sayu. Dalam hitungan sepersekian detik tubuh yang lebih kecil sudah terhimpit dinding.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menolakku, hm?", Mingyu menyingkirkan anak-anak rambut dari dahi sang gadis. Tersenyum tipis untuk sedikit pudarkan rasa takut yang dirasakan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menyentak kuat tangan itu, "Kau tahu, bahkan jika aku tak mengatakannya."

Mingyu tergelak setelahnya. Mengaung keras, memecah sunyi pada lorong-lorong kamar mewah yang kini ditempatinya, seolah memantulkan nada yang sama. Mengejek.

"Itu konyol."

"Ya, sekonyol perlakuanmu terhadapku."

Mingyu pudarkan tawanya. Tatap intens manik tajam yang sudah memerah. Mingyu tahu, mata itu menyimpan banyak sekali dendam. Amarah-amarah tiada tersampaikan hingga sedikit-sedikit mengeras dan akhirnya membatu.

Mingyu melepas cekalan tangannya pada pinggang Wonwoo. Mundur satu langkah untuk kemudian berbalik. Hal itu membuat Wonwoo dapat bernapas kembali setelah beberapa saat terjebak pada kungkungan aura hitam. Menyesakkan.

"Bayaran apa yang akan kau berikan padaku?"

Wonwoo tatap punggung Mingyu lamat-lamat, dan Mingyu meliriknya sebentar. Lelaki itu kembali mengangkat senyumnya begitu melihat reaksi Wonwoo. Menaruh kedua tangan didalam saku celana seolah ucapannya barusan adalah sebuah pilihan terakhir. Sebenarnya, meskipun tanpa berkata seperti itu Mingyu sudah menyudutkan Wonwoo, bahkan sejak awal gadis itu berada disini. Hanya saja Wonwoo terlalu pandai bermain kata. Harga dirinya terlalu tinggi.

"Aku tak bisa berikan pilihan."

Mingyu tersenyum lebar kali ini. Berbalik untuk sekedar menatap wajah ayu _gadisnya_ kemudian berjalan mendekat. Pelan-pelan, hingga nyanyian beruntut yang timbul dari gesekan tapak sepatunya dengan lantai marmer kembali mengisi sunyi.

"Mana bisa begitu."

Wonwoo membuang tatapan begitu tubuh tegap Mingyu berada tepat didepannya, "Lalu?"

"Bagaimana dengan tubuhmu?"

Dan dengan kalimat itu atensi Wonwoo sepenuhnya kembali pada Mingyu. Tatapan mereka bertemu, namun dengan dua artian berbeda.

"Sudah kubilang, aku bukan pelacurmu."

Mingyu menarik satu sudut bibirnya, menggantikan senyum yang sempat tercipta, menjadikan aura gelap kembali menyapa.

"Aku tak bilang begitu."

Wonwoo mendengus. Dan entah bagaimana justru sikap seperti itu yang membuat Mingyu penasaran. Wonwoo terlalu menggemaskan, bahkan ketika gadis itu mengeram dan menolak segala perkataannya. Persis seperti dandelion.

"Kau memintaku melakukan suatu hal tapi kau tak menjanjikan bayaran? Lucu sekali."

Mingyu bernafas kasar ditelinga Wonwoo. Menimbulkan guratan tiada suka pada wajah sang gadis manis.

Sekuat tenaga Wonwoo menahan diri agar tak mendorong Mingyu seperti yang sudah terjadi sebelum-sebelumnya. Ia tentu tiada berkeinginan mendekam kembali pada kamar itu sendirian, dengan pintu terkait besi disana-sini jika melawan sang _tuan_.

"Buktikan dulu ucapanmu. Dan aku akan berikan."

Wonwoo itu tegas, Mingyu tahu betul. Ucapannya memang tak pernah halus, namun begitu memikat. Seperti heroin, sebuah candu yang ingin selalu kau hirup meski kau tahu itu akan membuat jiwamu terbang tiada karuan. Sedangkan Mingyu itu keras. Namun satu sisi dalam dirinya begitu lembut. Seperti kapas. Tertutupi dengan sikap kasar yang bernaung dalam diri. Menyembunyikan serat putih itu hingga tiada ketara wujudnya.

Mingyu tersenyum miring. Lagi-lagi membuat gadis mungilnya bergetar. Entah karena takut atau karena khawatir. Tiada seorangpun yang mengetahuinya.

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan tepati janjiku," Mingyu memainkan jarinya pada rahang Wonwoo. Meneliti pahatan sempurna yang terpatri begitu rinci. Salah satu tangannya menelisik masuk pada kemeja putih kebesarannya dan menangkap pinggang ramping itu. Meraba lembut dengan gerakan pelan.

Wonwoo pejamkan mata. Dadanya mulai berdesir tiada aturan. Napasnya pun memberat, seolah paru-parunya teredam air hingga bulir-bulir oksigen yang sudah ia tata sedemikian rupa kembali basah hingga berkubang. Sesak.

Mingyu mulai hirup leher putih sang gadis, merasakan aroma yang tenang namun memabukkan. Mungkin heroin yang dimiliki Wonwoo tiada ada pada getar suaranya saja, melainkan pada sekujur kulit yang melekat pada tubuhnya.

"Aku tak yakin," Wonwoo membuka mata. Melihat bagaimana reaksi Mingyu begitu ucapannya mengudara.

Mingyu menghentikan aksinya, menjauhkan mulut dan hidungnya dari leher sang gadis. Ia tak suka jika ada seseorang yang meremehkannya. Meragukan segala yang dilakukannya tanpa tahu bagaimana hal yang sebenarnya. Oleh sebab itu Mingyu menjentikkan jari, mempertandakan pada seseorang yang berada diluar kamar untuk masuk dan bergabung diantara dirinya dan juga _gadisnya_.

Tangannya menyambar cepat sebuah kertas yang dibawa oleh bawahannya, mengibaskannya sekali untuk kembali menyuruh asistennya pergi.

"Kau tak perlu menghawatirkan apapun, sayang. Aku memiliki apa yang kau mau," Mingyu menunjukkan kertasnya, tepat didepan Wonwoo. Gadis itu terkesiap, merasa cemas juga senang dalam waktu yang sama. Matanya menelisik, membaca tiap-tiap deret tulisan yang berjajar rapi disana. Tak ada yang istimewa, kecuali kalimat yang menjelaskan jika keluarganya akan dibebaskan dari penjara.

"Bagaimana?"

Dengan berakhirnya pertanyaan itu Wonwoo kembali pada dunianya. Kali ini menatap mata Mingyu yang juga tengah menatapnya. Menguarkan aura takut yang sudah ia tunjukkan diawal pertemuan mereka semula.

"K-kau...,"

"Aku harap kau tak akan mengingkari janjimu, Wonwoo. Aku sudah tepati, dan sekarang giliranmu."

Mingyu kembali tersenyum ketika Wonwoo menghela napas kasar.

"Besok. Keluarkan mereka dari sana."

Mingyu tak menjawab, namun senyumnya kian mengembang. Dilipatnya kertas itu menjadi dua, lalu diletakkannya diatas meja tak jauh dari sana. Mingyu bukan tipe orang yang suka memaksa, jadi ia akan melakukan segala cara agar _tawananya_ bersedia menyerahkan diri padanya dengan suka rela. Dan hal itu juga berlaku bagi Wonwoo. Seorang _tawanan_ yang begitu diinginkannya. _Tawanan_ istimewa pencuri getaran dalam dadanya.

Meskipun demikian, Mingyu tetaplah Mingyu. Seorang lelaki normal yang miliki hasrat luar biasa pada lawan jenisnya. Wonwoo sudah memberi lampu hijau, tentu dirinya tiada akan menyia-nyiakan hal itu.

Mingyu kembali mendekatkan hidung pun mulutnya diperpotongan leher mulus Wonwoo. Kali ini tanpa perlawanan. Mendaratkan kecupan-kecupan panas pembakar gairah. Wonwoo mengepalkan tangan. Ia rasa hangat dan juga getar halus disekujur tubuhnya begitu ciuman itu naik kedagu. Lembut Mingyu menyentuhkan ujung bibirnya. Melumat penuh, pelan-pelan, hingga mata Wonwoo terpejam.

Satu tangan Mingyu menelisik kebelakang leher gadisnya, mempererat ciumannya yang kian memanas. Sementara tangannya yang lain bergerilya. Meraba pinggang, perut, hingga dada Wonwoo. Meremas lembut bongkahan bulat kenyal yang sudah lama ia idamkan.

Wonwoo melenguh, ciuman Mingyu mampu menghantarkan tubuhnya hingga tiada lagi menapaki bumi. Dadanya bergemuruh kencang seiring remasan yang kian menguat. Tangannya kini mencengkeram lengan Mingyu tanpa sadar, seolah memberitahu bahwa tubuhnya sudah hilang kendali.

Mingyu tersenyum lagi, melihat bagaimana menggodanya Wonwoo saat ini. Wonwoo memang seorang yang begitu ia inginkan, namun Mingyu sengaja menunggu lama agar Wonwoo sendiri yang datang padanya. Kinipun keinginannya terpenuhi, Wonwoo berada dibawah kendalinya.

Wonwoo rasa dirinya mau gila. Ia sama sekali tiada menyangka jika Mingyu begitu pandai mengerjai tubuhnya. Kecupan-kecupan, lumatan-lumatan, dan remasan-remasan yang dibuatnya mampu membuat lutut Wonwoo bergetar. Dirinya yang semula menolak Mingyu hingga sekian lama, kini menyerah begitu saja. Meniadakan keraguan setelah Mingyu menawarkan sesuatu yang begitu diinginkannya. Keluarga. Meskipun dirinya harus menjadi _pelacur_ murahan seperti yang pernah Mingyu katakan.

Tangan Mingyu berpindah, bergerak pelan-pelan menuju kebelakang, menelisik masuk pada kemeja putih kebesaran untuk melepas kaitan bra hitam yang masih bersangkar pada gundukan kenyal. Begitu bra terlepas, Mingyu menarik tubuh Wonwoo hingga terbaring diatas ranjang. Melepaskan tautan bibir mereka untuk sementara.

Wonwoo membuka mata, mendapati Mingyu dengan bulir-bulir peluh penahan nafsu didahinya. Dirinya pun yakin wajahnya tak jauh berbeda. Merah padam dengan deru napas tiada beraturan.

"Kau cantik," Mingyu memuji. Entah bagaimana pipi Wonwoo menjadi semakin panas. Malu diantara rasa takut yang menyelubungi hatinya. Wonwoo masih begitu ingat siapa sosok yang tengah berada diatasnya ini. Sosok yang membuat hidupnya rumit seperti benang-benang kusut tiada dapat diluruskan kembali.

Satu-satu Mingyu melepas kancing kemeja Wonwoo, sembari tangannya sibuk meniti, bibirnya kembali mengecap bibir plum yang merona menggoda. Kemeja Wonwoo sudah ditanggalkan, perlihatkan dua gundukan indah yang mencuat menantang. Mingyu lepas ciumannya, kemudian memandangi gundukan itu lamat-lamat. Wonwoo tiada suka sebenarnya, namun ia sudah tak miliki hak untuk menutupi buah dadanya. Mingyu pemilik segalanya. Pemilik tubuhnya. Sebab ia dijanjikan keluarganya.

Tangan Mingyu terangkat, menyentuh satu puting pink yang menggoda, ia sentuh pelan-pelan, lembut. Menghantarkan kepingan-kepingan kecil sayap kupu-kupu yang menggelitik perut gadisnya. Sementara Wonwoo diam, sama sekali tak menikmati bagaimana cara Mingyu memperlakukannya. Gadis itu ingin menangis, harga dirinya sudah dilecehkan sedemikian rupa. Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan. Mingyu adalah pemilik dirinya.

Mingyu kembali tatap wajah Wonwoo, namun gadis itu berpaling. Menyembunyikan matanya yang sudah penuh air asin.

"Tatap mataku," Mingyu perintahkan, namun Wonwoo tak menanggapi.

"Won...," halus.

"Wonwoo," Mingyu sentuh dagunya hingga tatapan mereka kembali bertemu. Mingyu tatap lekat manik sayu itu, "Boleh aku melakukannya?"

Apa yang bisa Wonwoo jawab selain anggukan. Wonwoo bukan seorang gadis yang akan mengingkari ucapannya. Maka setelah anggukan itu mendaratlah bibir Mingyu diatas salah satu payudaranya. Disebelah kanan. Mulut Mingyu sudah mengulum penuh, menjilat pelan-pelan mencari titik kenikmatan yang mungkin dapat ia salurkan pada Wonwoo. Sementara satu tangannya yang lain menangkap payudara kiri. Payudara kenyal nan menggoda. Putih dengan ukuran yang begitu pas pada genggaman tangannya. Meremasnya pelan-pelan dan berusaha mengatur nafsu yang mulai menggebu. Meremas dengan irama, seolah payudara itu terbuat dari kaca yang akan pecah jika diremas terlalu kuat.

Wonwoo pejamkan matanya erat-erat. Tangannya meremat sprei putih yang ada dibawahnya. Menahan tangis sekuat tenaga ketika dua aset berharganya dilecehkan oleh bajingan macam Mingyu.

"Eunghh~" Wonwoo tak bisa menahan lenguhan begitu Mingyu menyesap kuat disisi kanan. Menghantarkan gelombang-gelombang halus pada sekujur tubuhnya. Kaki Wonwoo yang hanya dibalut _hotpans_ pendek pun bergerak tak nyama begitu Mingyu melakukan sesapannya yang kedua. Sungguh, Wonwoo merasa dirinya benar-benar seperti pelacur sekarang.

"Hiks..." loloslah isakan yang sudah sedari tadi ia tahan. Dan dengan itu Mingyu hentikan kegiatannya. Mengangkat kepala untuk melihat wajah Wonwoo. Gadis itu masih terpejam, dengan kedua tangan meremat kuat sprei putih dibawahnya. Mingyu tatap tubuh Wonwoo lamat-lamat. Begitu menyedihkan. Dua payudara gadisnya sudah merah, beberapa tanda ia ciptakan disana, sementara perutnya kembang-kempis menahan tangis.

Mingyu terkesiap begitu satu anak sungai tercipta dari belah pipi Wonwoo. Entah mengapa jiwanya seperti terbakar. Ia merasa brengsek. Melukai seseorang yang begitu ia cintai. Mingyu tak menyukai air mata jatuh dari manik bulat Wonwoo. Itulah alasan mengapa Jongin selalu mengalah pada Wonwoo meskipun gadis itu adalah _tawanannya_. Tapi lihatlah sekarang, justru dirinya sendiri yang membuat Wonwoo menangis. Dadanya seperti dipukuli palu. Sakit.

Mingyu bangkit, pelan-pelan. Berjalan kesisi kanan ranjang untuk mengambil selimut yang lain. Dalam diam dirinya menutupi tubuh Wonwoo, membuat sang gadis membuka mata sebab ia rasa tubuhnya hangat tiba-tiba.

Wonwoo menatap penuh tanya, dan dibalas senyum tipis dari bibir Mingyu. Wonwoo tak tahu apa alasan Mingyu menyelimuti tubuhnya dan melempar senyum padanya. Wonwoo hanya bisa mengerut begitu ciuman lembut mendarat pada keningnya.

"Aku akan membebaskan orangtuamu besok. Istirahatlah. Maaf sudah membuatmu takut."

Mingyu membenarkan kemejanya. Tersenyum untuk yang terakhir sebelum akhirnya berjalan menuju pintu. Meninggalkan Wonwoo sendiri dalam palung berisi banyak pertanyaan menggantung dikepala.

.

.

Fin.

.

.

Saya itu orangnya tidak sabaran. Pinginnya ngepost hasil Remake karya nunna Kim Jong Soo 1214 melulu.

Jadi yah... sekarang saya ganti yang versi Meanie.

Mohon review, ya.

Salam,

Kiki ^^


End file.
